The Dying Illusion
by MollyBear
Summary: What lies beyond life? I can tell you that. How to handle what happens? Sigh... If I ever find out you'll be the first to know.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ahem. Er...hi. Right so I shouldn't even be posting another story up here since I haven't even touched my other ones. Which I feel bad for btw and will try to get right on updating them again. To be honest I lost interest in writing for a bit. (Face is full of shame). Plus there hasn't been a lot of time for me to write. Anyway I absolutely adore this anime and am super excited to write this story. I really hope I can do these awesome characters justice and I will try to write them as in character as possible.(My greatest fear is that I won't) This is entirely from Kyon's POV, unless I decide to write a chapter from someone else's. Without further ado I present to you The Dying Illusion! Reviews are love!**

Disclaimer: (Haruhi Suzumiya steps up to the podium dragging an annoyed Kyon with her) Attention all readers! This is your beloved Brigade cheif speaking so you better listen up! This anime and its characters do not belong to Mollybear.

Kyon: She only wishes...

Haruhi: (glares) Shut up, baka! (Kyon rolls his eyes and Haruhi smacks the back of his head)

Kyon: Ouch! What the hell, Haruhi?!

Haruhi: That's your punishment for disrespecting your Leader!

Me: Er...guys? Can you get on with the disclaimer? You know, tell that that you belong to Nagaru Tanigawa and not to me?

Haruhi: I belong to no one! I'll never say I am the possession of a lowly human! Come on, Kyon we're out of here. (She grabs Kyon's tie and forcibly drags him off the stage)

Me: Er...can she really say that? Anyway, I don't own these insane characters. (Drops voice to a whisper) Nagaru Tanigawa does. Shhh!

* * *

You know how everyone complains how hard life is and how everyday is all toil and torture? People bitch and whine and go on about their daily troubles, not ever for one second thinking that things could be worse. A lot worse. They'll never realize that something could happen to change their life and before they know it, they're desperate for things to go back to they way they were. The life they hated and despised becomes the one thing they want most in the world. Irony much?

Don't get me wrong. I mean I know life can completely suck sometimes. But trust me when I say my predicament is a hell of a lot worse than anything you can think up. My life is disturbingly horrible at the moment. Why, you ask? Well, it's probably due to the overwhelming fact that it's over. And no, for once I'm not exaggerating or being metaphorical here. My life, as I knew it is over. I'm dead. In every literal sense of the word. I am dead.

I'll pause so you can mourn my untimely departure.

Done? Good. So, if you still think life blows then why don't you try being dead for a while? (Please ignore the impossibility of that question) Being dead if infinitely worse than being alive. I mean everyone thinks that death is all bright lights and tunnel features with a great chorus of angels singing your welcome into the great beyond or whatever you want to call it. Well, I hate to burst your bubble of ignorance but that's total crap. And if some other dearly departed souls got this treatment then I'm gonna sue the bastard that decided this fate for me.

I didn't go peacefully. I didn't go surrounded by loved ones. Hell, I didn't go accidentally. I was murdered. Nice, huh? Murdered and dumped in some God forsaken junkyard. And then to top it all off when I woke up it wasn't in paradise. I was still in the cold, lonely junk yard with only my dead body for company. Isn't that a great way to end your day?

Sigh. I've gotten a head of myself, as always. I suppose I should start from the beginning of this tragic tale. Hard to believe today began just like any other…

* * *

My day started out normally. Well, as normal as any day starts out when you have to contend with God, an alien, a time traveller and an esper that is. But that's normal for me. (Unfortunately) Anyway, I was practically throttled awake by my overzealous little sister, which never fails to put me in a bad mood, but by the time I was ready for school and trudging up the hill , tuning out Taniguchi, God that guy is annoying, I felt more optimistic about my day. (That should have been my first clue)

Now that I look back it seems strange, and annoying, how fast time seemed to speed up and before I knew it, classes were over and I was making my way to the Brigade room. When I got there, everyone was in their usual positions. Yuki was reading without expression or and other sign that she was alive. Mikuru, the Tea Goddess was brewing her heavenly drink in her wonderful maid uniform and Koizumi, the bastard that he is, was sitting with that stupid smile with a game board in front of him ready for us to play. Haruhi, who was more energetic that usual, was flitting about the room, not in the mood to just sit around.

"We're going out!" She exclaimed after I was comfortably seated.

"Couldn't you have announced that before I sat down?" I asked as she bounced around the room.

"Don't be such a downer, Kyon!" She shouted. "Today is the day! Today is when something big will happen! I can feel it!"

"Uh huh. Right. And how is this different from all the other times you said this?"

She just ignored me. As always.

"We're going to go in search for it!" She proclaimed.

"In search for what?" I asked.

"Whatever is going to happen! The big thing! What else, idiot?"

_Right, of course. How could I be so clueless?  
_  
So like good little slaves-er I mean members-we left the school and headed downtown. Haruhi decided there that our search would be more productive if we split up, each of us going our own way. Alone. My first mistake of the day.

Needless to say, I wasn't particularly in the mood to search for paranormal occurrences but else I suffer the wrath of our leader I did anyway. But an hour later with no luck what so ever I was ready to give up. My phone rang as I was pondering which route would get me home faster and I all ready knew who it was before I looked at the caller display.

"Hi, Haruhi." I answered in a deadpanned voice.

"Be more enthusiastic when addressing your leader, Kyon!" She demanded loudly. So loud in fact that a girl around my age who was walking in front of me looked back, startled.

I sighed. "What is it?"

"What have you found? Anything strange and unusual? An alien abduction? A plot to take over the world? Ghosts? Anything?"

"Don't you think I would have called you if I found anything like that?" I asked, trying not to notice the shrewd expression the girl was now sending me.

"I can never be sure with you, Kyon!" She said. "I always have to keep an eye on your lazy ass!"

I grumbled. "I'm not lazy, Haruhi. I've been out here for an hour looking for things that don't exist."

"And you haven't found a thing! That means you must be lazing around! What other explanation is there?"

"Have YOU found anything?" I snapped, nerves becoming more and more agitated by the second.

"No, but I'm-"

"Then that means you're being lazy too doesn't it?"

The silence on the other end made me realize I said the wrong thing. Again.

"How dare you accuse your Brigade Leader of being lazy!" She shouted so deafeningly that I had to hold my phone away from my ear.

I stopped walking so the stranger who was still in front of me, who seemed to be slowing down, wouldn't hear anymore of the conversation.

"After everything I've done for the Brigade you have some nerve to call me lazy, Kyon!" She went on not letting me get a word in. "There will be punishment administered for this accusation. Everyone is meeting at the restaurant in ten minutes. Be there, or else!" She threatened.

I don't know why but something in me snapped at this point. I was so sick and tired of the way Haruhi bossed me around and never seemed to appreciate anything I did. So I did something that just might have ended the world right then and there.

"No." I said firmly.

"What did you say?"

"I said, no Haruhi. I'm going home. I've had enough of this. I'm not going to meet you anywhere just so you can 'punish' me, by making me pay for everyone's meal."

"You have a duty to the Brigade and your leader, Kyon! When I tell you to do something you have-"

"Who said I have any duty to the Brigade?" I demanded getting more and angrier by the second. "Did anyone ever ask me if I wanted to join in the first place? No, YOU just dragged me there and forced me in, like you always do. You never gave me choice."

"You know, Kyon, I'm starting to get the impression that you don't even want to be in the Brigade." Haruhi said, voice full of suspicion.

"You're powers of observation astound me, Haruhi." I said dryly.

The girl in front of me was at a full stop now and staring at me, one eyebrow raised.

I ignored her.

"Stop being stupid, Kyon. Everyone is at the restaurant now. You're keeping us waiting!'

I sighed again. Does this girl not listen to a thing I say? I wondered, as I heard the clatter of dishes and murmur of voices on Haruhi's end.

"I told you, I'm going home. I don't care what you want." I said, irritably.

"Kyon." She said threateningly. "If you don't meet us here in 10 minutes, consider yourself out of the club!"

"That's not really an incentive, Haruhi." I muttered.

"Fine. You're out!" She yelled.

"Fine." I snapped.

"Fine!"

"Sounds great."

"Damn you, Kyon! I really hate you sometimes!"

"Likewise!" I growled and with that I snapped my phone shut….and waited, eyes closed tight.

I mean I thought the world was going to end. I didn't particularly want to watch.

"You know," an amused voice said, "The world isn't going to end just because you had a fight with your girlfriend."

I opened my eyes to see the girl who had been listening to the conversation standing right in front of me.

"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop." I retorted.

She pushed her long multi-coloured hair out of her eyes and shrugged. "It was difficult not to hear it. Not my fault your girlfriend is loud."

'Haruhi is not my girlfriend." I said firmly. "Not even close."

"Uh huh." She said in a tone that indicated she believed otherwise. "Whatever you say." She said with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you any way?" I demanded.

"Akashi Sentari." She said with a bright smile, holding out her hand. "I all ready got your name from that interesting phone call." She told me as I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Kyon."

I rolled my eyes at the name, but was too annoyed to explain the nickname story.

"Right. I'm sure it is."

"That's no way to treat the new girl."

"You're new here?" I asked, wary. Please don't let the be a new person for Haruhi to investigate I thought.

"Yup! Just moved here from Tokyo."

"Oh well, welcome then. Glad to have you here." I said dryly.

"How kind of you." She said with a laugh.

I never realized how irritating sarcasm is when you're on the other end of it.

"Actually." She said, looking slightly sheepish. "I'm kinda lost. Do you know where this apartment complex is?" She asked, holding out a pamphlet.

It was the same place where Yuki lived. Unbelievable. I almost wanted to ask her if she was an alien.

"Sure. A friend of mine lives here. I can show you the way if you want. It's hard to give directions to it."

Sentari-san's face lit up. "And who says chivalry's dead?" She asked her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

I sighed and shook my head as she laughed again.

"So, what's wrong with you and your non-girlfriend?" She asked a few minutes of walking in silence.

"She's just being, over-bearing, bossy, annoying, unreasonable, unmanageable and irritating. As always."

'Wow, you really like her, huh?"

I snorted. "I don't think so. She drives me crazy."

Sentari-san gave me a strange smile. "The best one's always do."

"Whatever. We're not like that. And besides, after what just happened I highly doubt she'll ever talk to me again."

"Please, it was just a stupid fight. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"You don't know, Haruhi, Sentari-san."

"Oh, God don't call me that! Kashi is what everyone calls me."

"Right, ok." It's not like I'm ever going to see this girl again. I thought.

"So, your girlfriend's a little over the top?" She asked now.

"You're really not going to stop calling her that are you?" I demanded.

_God this girl is almost as aggravating as Haruhi. _I thought to myself.

Kashi shrugged. "I'll let you know."

"Swell." I muttered.

"So when are you going to apologize to her?"

"Why the hell should I apologize to her?" I asked. "She's the unbearable one."

"Maybe…but when are you going to say how sorry you are?"

I sighed. "I'll call her when I get home." I said in a defeated voice.

Kashi smiled triumphantly. "I thought as much."

"Why is this your business, anyway?"

"I dunno. Just thought I'd try to help with your domestic dispute." She said with a withering sigh. "But if you're going to be so mean to poor little me…" She trailed off in a watery voice.

"You really think I'm going to fall for that?" I asked.

Kashi looked at me with sad eyes and a huge pout.

"God, don't look at me like that. You remind me of my kid sister." I with a grimace.

"Wow, Kyon. You really know how to make a girl feel good about herself. No wonder your girlfriend is so pissed at you."

I sighed. "I'm not even going to bother arguing with you anymore. It's pointless."

"It's always pointless to argue with a woman, my friend!"

"Tell me about it." I muttered as Kashi snickered to herself.

We walked in silence again and we were about 10 minutes away from her building when Kashi started acting strangely. She kept looking behind her and glaring at something. Then, she would make waving motions with her hands as if she were trying to shoo someone away. But every time I looked behind us….nothing was there.

"Are you ok?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

"Oh yes! I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!"

I eyed her warily. "If you say so."

It was quiet again until I heard her mutter.

"Would you just piss off all ready?!"

"I'm sorry?" I asked stopping to stare down at her.

She laughed nervously. "Oh….haha…it's nothing. Just, you know…talking to myself."

"Sounded like you were telling yourself off."

"Well I can be very annoying I'll have you know."

"Really? I hadn't noticed in the least." I told her with a smirk.

She glared at me for a second but then laughed. "Touche, Kyon." She smiled at me but then her jaw suddenly dropped and she spluttered. "I do NOT like him." She hissed, turning her head to the side.

"What?" Was this girl hearing voices or something? I wondered. Oh why do I always have to attract the crazy ones?

"Er…forget about it." She said. "Let's keep going, shall we?"

I nodded and we set out once more.

"So tell me about her. Your non-girlfriend." She said.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked. Maybe she is an alien and she's trying to get information from me about Haruhi. Her hair certainly looks out of this world. (That is such a bad pun...I hope I'm not losing my touch...) Anyway her hair in naturally black but it has various streaks of pink and blue and red mixied through it. Rebelious much?

She shrugged. "Just curious. So…?" She prompted

I thought for a moment. "You can't really describe Haruhi in words, to be honest." I said slowly. "She's too complicated for that. But I'd sat that she's…alarming, eccentric in the extremes, blunt, forceful, and completely unpredictable to some people. She is by far the strangest person I have ever met and she annoys me to no end. I can't stand her a lot of the time, but…"

"But what?" Kashi asked.

I shrugged. "I probably wouldn't change anything about her. Haruhi's a good person. She cares a lot. Most people don't see that about her. Most don't even like her at all because of the way she is. When she goes for something she'll do anything to get it. She's never afraid of speaking her mind or believing in ridiculous and bizarre phenomenon. I've always admired that about her. I...think she's my best friend. Which sounds insane but everything is insane these days."

We stopped in front of the apartments.

"Well here we are." I said, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Thanks." Kashi said softly. She sighed. "Okay, look I'm not going to pretend that I know the situation between you and Haruhi but…it sounds to me that you have a thing for her. And don't deny it!" She said, over-riding my protests. "This is just my opinion, you don't have to agree. I know this is going to seem like a strange thing to hear but…you're only around on this Earth for so long. You need to go for the things you want in life. Because before you know it…there's nothing left to go for. So…just think about it, okay?"

I nodded. _What the hell is she going on about?_ I wondered.

"You should never have any regrets. They'll come back to haunt you. Take it from someone who knows."

"Uhh…ok?"

Kashi laughed. "I'm sorry. Just ignore me. I'm going off on one of my rants again." She held out her and again and I shook it. "Thanks for your help, Kyon. It was nice meeting you."

"No problem. I hope you'll like it here." I told her, minus any sarcasm. "And thanks."

She winked at me. "Forget about it."

"I wish I could." I told her.

She punched my arm. "I'll see ya around sometime." She said walking towards the door.

"God forbid." I muttered while walking away.

"I heard that!" She shouted. "Good luck with your girlfriend!"

I turned around to tell her off again, but she was gone.

Damn. Another weirdo.

It was beginning to get dark so I decided to take a short cut home through a nearby park. It was kinda creepy at night but I knew that my mom would have dinner ready soon and I didn't want to be late.

As I was hurrying through the deserted area I was at a loss. Did I like Haruhi? It seemed impossible. I mean she's…beyond, you know? And besides, even if I did like her, which I don't, she's not interested in normal humans….Huh. The thought of that never bothered me so much before. So why does it make my stomach clench now? Don't get me wrong, I think Haruhi's is great and all. She's passionate about….well everything pretty much. And she's pretty damn cute with that ponytail…When it comes down to it I accept her, I guess. Her with all her insane faults….

_Oh shit_. I thought to myself. _Does this mean that I actually like-  
_  
I stopped suddenly. Something was wrong. It was one of those spine tingling feelings you get when you know there's some God awful creature hiding in the shadows. I could hear a rustling in the trees and footsteps treading the ground softly. And just when I thought it couldn't get anymore cliché, two ominous figures stepping out of the darkness.

"That is him." One figure said.

"The one who has been chosen?" Asked the other.

"Affirmative."

"Are we certain Yuki Nagato is not in the vicinity?"

"Affirmative."

They began to approach me and I started to back away, only to find that I couldn't move a muscle.

"There is no point in attempting to escape. We control the immediate surroundings. Including you." The taller of the two, informed me.

Aliens. I thought. Great.

"What do you want?" I snapped. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, so whatever you want me to do-"

"We have been sent to eliminate your data." The smaller one said, brushing his long white hair from his eyes. His companion pulled out a knife.

My heart skipped a beat and then began to pound furiously. Adrenaline spiked through my body as my limbs tensed. Every instinct in me was screaming at me to run but no matter how hard I tried to couldn't move. I began to shake and sweat accumulated on my forehead as I fought, in vain, against their control.

The tall one cocked his head at me. "Interesting. He is trying to break our control. Even though it is futile in the end he keeps fighting…"

I groaned. "Do you know how old it is for aliens to say that resistance is futile?" I managed to spit out.

They blinked at me. No sense of humour. Figures.

"Your death shall serve a much higher purpose than your life ever could. You may take comfort in that." The short one said.

"No I don't really think I can." I gasped. The pressure on my limbs was unbearable. I thought they were trying to crush me to death.

"Then take comfort in that fact it will all be over in approximately three minutes and 17 seconds." The taller one replied.

And before I could ask him what in the name of God he was talking about he lunged forward.

Millions of thoughts began to race through my mind as the knife came closer. I thought of my parents and my little sister. Who would she pound awake in the morning? I thought of school and how much I actually wanted to finish it. I thought of the Brigade and Haruhi and how much I wanted to see her in the moment. Strange how many thoughts and images can flash through your mind in a few short seconds.

Then I felt the cold steel of the knife enter my stomach and all the breath was forced out of my lungs. Two more times I felt this before I hit the ground. Darkness seeped into my vision and I could feel the warmth of my blood drench the grass beneath me.

The two aliens, the bastards that they are, loomed over me and watched. I didn't particularly want them to be the last things I ever saw so I closed my eyes instead and tried to picture something to comfort me.

Haruhi Suzumiya suddenly forced her way into my mind. Not surprising I thought, with a sigh. She was always good at pushing herself into things. I was suddenly hoping that she'd forgive me for this. Dying on her I mean. I could hear her voice clear as day shout in my head.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?! You can't die on me! I forbid it! You're punishment will be severe this time 'round!"

I smiled to myself as I felt my consciousness slipping. She really was unbelievable.

I could vaguely hear the to aliens speaking to each other. One of them was counting down to something….

I was slowly sinking into the darkness when I heard the taller one say:

"3..." I fought against it. I didn't want to die.

"2.." What if the world ended with me? I don't imagine our resident God will be too pleased…

"1..." I just realized I have too much to live for, Damnit!

"0.…"

Then nothing.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun duuuun. lol. I know this chapter is super long but I had to get this all out of the way so I could start to get into the story in the next few chapters. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it beause I am absolutely terrified to post this. I really love these character and everything to do with Haruhi Suzumiya and am having a blast writing this. If its bad...well let me know and you shall never have to deal with me putting this up here again, lol. But please be gentle in your reviews! My heart can only take so much! Thanks for taking the time to read this. Review are love! :)**

**Cheers!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really love hearing what you all have to say. I know that Kyon is kinda more angry in the fic and I apologize for that, lol. Still acclimatising to his character I suppose! Anyway this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one. And I have two new characters. But don't fear them! They aren't all that important and you probably won't see them again. Unless you like them, lol. Then maybe they'll pop in from time to time. Who knows! Enough of this authors note then! I'll stop rambling and let you read. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews are love!**

Disclaimer: Is it safe to say that it all belongs Nagaru Tanigawa? (looks around for the Brigade Chief) Whew. Its safe...for now. I don't own nothin. Not even Kyon. (cries)

* * *

Death is a very strange thing. Well, no, I should say dying is incredibly strange. The whole being dead part is supposed to be simple. Cause you're dead right? You're not meant to really remember or recall what's its like to die. If this makes sense to anyone can you let me know? Maybe then I can understand it all.

Anyway dying is odd. It's like everything about yourself is dissolving. Your thoughts, feelings and memories eventually fade away and you're left with nothing but your pure self. I guess it's like almost being born again…Urgh…If I could bang my head against something I would. I tried earlier and all that resulted in was becoming aware of exactly what a tree looks like from the inside.

Right, so that's what it was like to die. Well that's how I interpret it. But just when I was finally at peace. At the moment when it felt like I was becoming one with whatever the hell is after life I was yanked away from the most amazing feeling in the Universe and slammed hard back onto the Earth. Nice, huh? Every part of my being was forced back into existence. Like an explosion in reverse. I almost felt like I was being dragged along somewhere I didn't want to be by Haruhi.

Because I've come to discover that really don't want to be here. Not in the slightest. I've only been a ghost for about an hour now and I'm all ready sick of it. Plus I keep looking down at my body. It's very disturbing. It's like a really bad M. Night Shyamalan film. Except there's no twist at the end of this story. I'm dead. That's all there is to it.

When my eyes first shot open I thought it had all been a dream. Then I realized I was surrounded my garbage and junk. Definitely not my room. (Despite how my mother describes it)

I sat up slowly, expecting a lot of pain. I was surprised to find that I felt nothing. Now normally this might be reassuring. Not feeling the pain I had been subjected to earlier I mean. But it was probably the most terrifying feeling in the world. Feeling nothing. I couldn't feel my heart beat, my lungs breath in air or even the hard ground I was sitting on. Then I stood up and looked down.

If I could have fainted I would have.

Nothing says you're screwed more than seeing your dead and bloody body at your feet. I tried to hyperventilate but well…you get the idea.

An hour has passed since then and I still have no idea what to do. Should I leave myself behind and try to find someone? And even if I did find someone would they be able to see me? Probably not, since I've gone on a few ghost hunts with Haruhi and we've always come up with squat.

Oh God, I'm one of Haruhi's paranormal phenomenon's. How sad is that? The very thing I always dreaded we'd find someday is what I've become. Irony is such a bastard.

Sigh…I glanced down at my body again and shivered. If I could throw up I would but…

"I'M DEAD!" I yelled, thinking no one could hear me.

"By the heavens boy, you don't have to yell!" A voice exclaimed from behind me. "We're dead not deaf!'

I jumped up and turned around to find myself faced with and elderly man and woman standing behind me.

"Hello, dear." The woman said in a kind voice. "Are you all right?"

I gave her a deadpanned look. "I'm peachy." I said as dryly as I could.

"No need for that tone, kid." The man said. "Just because your dead doesn't mean that you don't have manners…" He eyed me as if trying to calculate my intelligence. "You do know your dead, right?"

_Do I look like an idiot to you?_ I thought. _No wait, I really don't want to know the answer to that._

"It was kinda hard to miss when I saw that." I said pointing at my body.

The man whistled as the woman gasped. "That doesn't look like it was pleasant." He remarked.

"Understatement of the century." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that, boy?" The man demanded.

"I though you said you weren't deaf?" I retorted.

Just as the old man opened his mouth to retaliate the woman hushed him. "Stop it Atsuo!" She chastised. "I think he's been through enough without you harping on him." She turned and smiled at me. "I'm Hikaru. This is my partner, Atsuo. We're spirits, like yourself. We're here to help you. I promise he isn't usually this horrible to people."

"Er…I'm Kyon." I told them as I mentally smacked myself. Now I was the one giving out my nickname? I must have lost my common sense somewhere. Its probably in the same place that Haruhi's is…

"Well, it's nice to meet you dear." Hikaru said.

_Wish I could say the same._ I thought bitterly.

"Why don't we take a walk?" She asked holding out a transparent hand. "You don't need to stay here anymore."

I nodded and followed them silently through the junk yard and onto the empty street. I didn't even realize how late it was. Has anyone noticed that I'm missing yet?

"So, you know why you're here yet?" Atsuo asked me, suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"He means do you know why you didn't cross over?" Hikaru explained. "Do you have any unfinished business? A message you need to get to someone? Or perhaps you want to find your killers?"

I shrugged. "I all ready know who killed me. And I can pretty much guess why they did…but as for unfinished business…"I trailed off. "I have some ideas as to what that could be." I said, thinking of Haruhi. Was she the reason I'm still here? Most likely. It always comes back to her.

"Well." Atsuo said with a smirk. "At least ya got a long time to think about it."

"Hilarious." I muttered.

Atsuo sighed. "Look, kid, I'm sorry" He told me sincerely. "I know you're angry and upset and probably scared out of your mind. And you have every right to be. But you can't let it get to ya. 'Cause you need to face it, son. You're dead. And there's not a thing you can do about it. You've gone beyond the point of no return, I'm afraid. And I can't even imagine it. Dying at your age. Must be the worst feeling in the world…"

_How is this supposed to help me?_ I thought as he blabbered on. _This guy's just making me more depressed than I all ready was….Though what he's saying does make sense….well some of it does. I guess I have to get over myself and figure out what the hell I'm still doing here. _

"…glad I went how and when I did. Nice and peaceful-like. Best feeling I ever felt. Unlike your situation which was probably the total opposite of mine. Reminds me of a lad I dealt with in Kyoto. Nasty business that, what with the axe and all…"

"Does he ever stop talking?" I asked Hikaru, as her partner continued to drone on about a ghost who went ballistic after finding his body with and axe embedded in his head.

Hikaru smiled warmly at me. "No, not usually. He enjoys telling tales about the different spirits he's helped. It gets rather tiring after a while."

I snorted. "Lucky you."

"Oh it's not so bad." She said glancing at the old man, who was still talking, though now it was about a woman who was found dead with a live frog in her throat.

"…kept on saying to her that she had croaked! Ha! Get it, kid? She croaked!" Atsuo roared with laughter at his own joke.

Sigh…I must have a sign over my head that says, "I brake for freaks."

"Yeah, it's a real knee-slapper."" I told him

He grinned at me, oblivious to my sarcasm.

"I've gotta million of them, kid. Take this one man. He was an actor who died of a heart attack two minutes before he went on stage so I told him when he woke up as a ghost that it was curtain time! Ha! Then there was the housekeeper who I told she had bitten the dust and then-"

_Please stop talking._ I thought desperately as Hikaru glared at Atsuo who was now in hysterics.

"…I just kill myself sometimes." He said, after calming himself and wiping away his tears.

_You all ready are dead, you idiot. _I thought._ And how the hell can you cry? Shouldn't that be impossible?_

Hikaru sighed. "Never mind him, dear. What you are you going to do now?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure…I was thinking about going home. See if anyone knows I'm missing yet."

"That's a good idea, hon." She said, warmly. "And if you ever need anything, you just call out our names and we'll come running, okay?"

"Take care of yourself, kid." Atsuo said gruffly. "I'll have to tell you more stories next time we meet!" He called out as they began to fade away.

_Note to self. NEVER call this weirdo for help._ I thought as I waved goodbye.

"And behave!" He shouted. Then they were gone. What is it with me and never getting the last word in?

I sighed for what it felt the hundredth time that day, then squared my shoulders. Time to head home.

Why do I have the feeling that this is going to go horribly, horribly wrong?


End file.
